


Red Velvet

by HannahTheSilent



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahTheSilent/pseuds/HannahTheSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Star isn't the person Michael returns to the cave to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

Candles lit up the cave, perfectly illuminating the dark, seemingly empty hotel. Michael didn’t know where he was supposed to go, and he had no idea how he ended up there. Maybe his body knew where but his mind didn’t? 

He felt cold; much colder than healthy in such heat. The flames of the candle cast shadows across his face, and he figured the boys were gone for the night. Good, he thought. 

Then he noticed a figure sitting on the bed. For a minute it was too dark to see a full face, but the person was slender, and shorter than David was. The canopy over the bed hid his profile like a veil would on a woman. 

Michael was uncertain at first on if he should say hello, or pretend the person wasn’t there. But as he stood up Michael recognized him; one of the boys. He didn’t know what to say.

“Michael,” he said softly, his eyes fixed curiously on his brown eyes. Michael took in every bit of him, and the half of him that was slowly becoming an animal wanted this man so bad. He wasn’t sure if it was normal or not, but every part of that side wanted it. He swallowed hard and hesitantly took a big step forward, causing the smaller vampire to shrink back a little. 

He said Michael’s name again, this time questioningly. Michael wasn’t even exactly sure he remembered what this one’s name was. 

They were so close now, almost touching. Michael tried to hold it back, but once he breathed in that cotton candy scent he lost himself, and his mouth dove right in. 

Michael had no control over his actions and took complete power of the situation; kissing and sucking and removing their clothing.

Limbs tangled on the soft sheets on the bed, and Michael thrust, grunting. Michael thinks he can remember his name now; Marko, he thinks. He was the one that brought the wine and had the curly hair. 

The candle lights flickered and left orange traces on bare skin. Michael completely dominates, just like the beast within him wants. He doesn’t feel cold anymore; he feels the warmth of the vampire beneath him. Much warmer than David or Star.

The silent cave is filled with moaning and grunting as Michael rocks them, feeling nails drag down his back. 

With the swirling of red velvet sheets, eternal bliss comes and their movements still. 

And Michael is complete.


End file.
